tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tripwire (SG)
Whether setting a bomb in an enemy installation or crowded cafe, TRIPWIRE is always cool as a cucumber and slick as an oily road just as it starts raining. With his friendly smile and confident air, no one suspects him as he flirts with locals before leaving a backpack full of high-explosives to go off once he's at a safe distance. Tripwire usually stays to admire his work, confident in his ability to get away scot-free. Sometimes, though, he needs to get in and get out, and those times he usually leaves a booby-trap to be set off long after he's miles away from his victims. An avid hedonist, there is no substance Tripwire hasn't abused, but so far he's managed to keep his rock and roll lifestyle from affecting his work. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: After being born in Hibbing, Minnesota, Tripwire moved on to a naval base in Yokosuka, Japan where his father served. While there, Tripwire excelled in high school and graduated top of his class, known for being both athletic and popular. He enlisted in the Army at age 19 and found his true spiritual awakening on the grenade range. He discovered that the only time he really felt alive was when working with high explosives - drugs and sex were no longer enough. Explosions actually seemed to calm him down. He became an expert in explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) and demolitions after training at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. He eventually was assigned to the G.I. Joe team. On his first mission for the Joes, Tripwire helped kill Cobra in the streets of Washington, DC, infiltrating a peaceful demonstration and setting off a bomb that killed both protestors and locals - an attack quickly blamed on Cobra. Other missions included booby-trapping Cobra meeting places in New York, and helping hunt Cobra's high command in the Florida Everglades. While on board the Joes' freighter, the Jane, Tripwire risked his teammates' lives by experimenting with high explosives in the small cramped quarters where they lived. Roadblock took the bomb from Tripwire and tossed it overboard, before beating tripwire soundly and telling him never to do anything like that again. Some time later, Tripwire was back onboard the Jane during a Cobra Rattler attack. Tripwire and a few other Joes barely survived by taking out the Rattlers. Unfortunately, the freighter was too badly damaged and the Joes were forced to abandon ship as the Jane sunk beneath the ocean. Tripwire and the others were rescued soon after. Tripwire participated in many more operations over the years, including the battle to push Cobra off of the newly-formed Cobra Island. As a member of Tiger Force, Tripwire committed atrocities extreme even for G.I. Joe, which were successfully covered up by the Colton administration. MUX History: In 2013 Tripwire invaded the town of Springfield, planting booby-traps and explosives to kill residents unlucky enough to encounter his work. OOC Notes Logs Players Tripwire is available for temping. References * HasbroToyShop.com ---- Category:Characters Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:EOD Category:SG-GI Joe Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:Tiger Force Category:US Army